Her Own Sort of Rain
by it'sSAOVADY
Summary: “Hey girl, why are you crying,” asked an obnoxious stone-cold voice. “B-b-because the rain stopped,” When I was 20, my boyfriend left me for a whole year and was pronounced dead, five days before I turned 21. SasuxSaku pairing, ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm not Masashi Kishimoto-san; therefore I do not own Naruto.  
**Author: **Saovady; Penname: it'sSAOVADY  
**Title: **Her Own Sort of Rain  
**Author's note: **Hey guys, if you've read my profile it clearly states that I'm officially not making anymore stories; but I'm still making one-shots and I'd be glad to take some challenge-fics! Anyways, this story popped into my head while I was going to the beach so I hope you enjoy!

By the way, I know Sakura's birthday is in March; but I think it would make the story better if I had her birthday in it and I don't want to take until next year to post this.

13 years ago…

_"Mommy, look it's raining outside!" A little girl yelled joyfully. "I'm going to play in it," she squealed and ran off into the coat closet, yanking down her favorite yellow rubber coat and pulled it on._

"Sakura, you have to be careful. I don't want you to go too far, okay?" A voice called out from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mommy," She replied and grabbed her light pink rubber boots. She hurriedly walked out the door and into the rain and giggled lightly as it hit her nose. The little girl jumped into a puddle and laughed looking up at the gray sky and then like magic, the rain slowed to a stop. 

__

Sakura kept her gaze at the sky wondering why the rain had stopped so suddenly. Were the people up there laughing at her? Making a fool out of her because she was so happy to get ready and then have the cause of her happiness leave like that? She walked and walked until she got to her favorite playground and sat on a swing. Sakura felt the need to create her own sort of rain with her tears.

"Hey girl, why are you crying," asked an obnoxious stone-cold voice. Sakura looked up to only gaze at a raven-haired little boy.

"B-b-because the rain stopped," she whispered softly and wiped her tears with her slippery coat.

"That's a stupid reason to cry," he scoffed. Sakura stood up and stomped her small foot.

"Is not," She shouted. The little boy chuckled.

"I'm Sasuke,"

"I'm Sakura, do you want to be my new friend?" She asked shyly.

Sakura hit the age 20 when Sasuke was called out for a very important ANBU mission.

"Sakura, oh baby-" Sasuke smacked Naruto on the head and glared at him. Naruto threw his hands up, "My bad, my bad."

"Naruto," Sakura said ashamed, "did you forget about your girlfriend?" Sakura gasped in pretend shock. Naruto let out a nervous chuckle and wrapped his arm around Hinata and whispered something in her ear, causing her to blush.

Sakura was wearing a brown tank top, long enough to be a short dress, above the waist was tight and below the waist the top flowed. Below her breasts was a black band that tied in the back. She wore no pants or skirts and had a calf-high black shiny boots.

Sakura smiled and took a look around the packed club. In the front were multiple bodies dancing with others to the right of that were couches and chairs, places to lounge and over to Sakura's right were the bar. She shook her head and reminded herself not to drink because she could be called out for a mission at any given moment.

Sasuke walked behind Sakura and leaned to her ear.

"Want to dance?" He asked, his breath hot on her ear.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke had gotten closer than anyone could imagine. They'd always be together whether it was training, shopping, or just hanging out with other friends. Then they came out in the open they were dating.

* * *

In the club, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her along to the dancing bodies. They started dancing with each other until someone tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

"What?" He asked as him and Sakura stopped dancing.

"You've been called on a mission for your squad." Neji spoke smoothly.

"Right now?" He hissed. Neji nodded. "Damn, I guess I got to go now, Sakura." He replied and Neji walked away as Sasuke gave Sakura a peck on the cheek.

"Alright," she replied. Sasuke left and shortly after Sakura went to go find Ino who was sitting at the lounge area talking to Hinata.

"Hey, where'd Sasuke go?" Ino asked.

"Mission," Sakura shrugged.

"Wow, that sucks," Ino replied.

"Yeah, Naruto got called out a mission too." Hinata added.. "They're on the same squad, right?"

"Yeah," Sakura sighed.

"Hey, it's your birthday too and Sasuke and Naruto had to leave," Ino answered. "That's so not fair." She finished and grabbed three shot cups placing them in front of Hinata, Sakura, and herself and poured sake into it.

"Lets toast on that." Ino smiled.

"Oh, I can't," Sakura replied, pushing the cup away. "I'm not supposed to drink without Sasuke; it's a rule we made and besides I could get called out on a mission any time."

"Well, Sasuke won't know and there is already a mission called out; what are the chances you'll get called too?" Ino asked.

"True," She mumbled. "Alrighty, but just one cup and I'm going to leave, okay?" She gave in and grabbed the cup along with Ino and Hinata.

"Cheers on Sakura hitting 20." Ino smiled and they all hit cups with each other.

"Cheers."

* * *

Sakura turned in her sleep and bolted straight up when she heard someone.

"Gees, I was trying to be quiet; I didn't want to wake you." Sasuke muttered slightly.

"Your back from your mission already?" Sakura yawned in shock. Sasuke chuckled.

"No, I got back from Tsunade-sama's office." He stated. "I'm just getting ready for the mission." He finished and put things into his bag and grabbed his ANBU mask and sat down next to Sakura on their bed.

"How long is the mission?" She asked before he could say anything.

Sasuke sighed heavily, "It's going to be long, Sakura."

"How long?"

"Until next year," he sighed once again.

"That long?" She asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. "I'm going to be back a month before your birthday."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He said and ran a hand through his hair and pulled her close as she cried softly. He kissed her softly and pulled her closer.

"I love you."

"I know," He replied and chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "I love you too." And then he disappeared. Sakura looked out the window into the dark night and gazed at the moon.

* * *

Sakura was counting down the days as they went by until she looked at her calendar and noticed the date was circled in different colors with the name, '**Sasuke**' in bold.

Sakura waited with Hinata at the front gate, they both were waiting for their loves to come back from the long mission.

"I see them," Hinata shouted, joyfully.

"Hinata-chan," the two ladies heard the blonde male yell and he skidded to a stop in front of them. Naruto looked at Sakura and dropped his smile.

"Where's Sasuke?" She asked and looked behind Naruto, searching for him.

"Sakura," He said softly. Then let out a goofy grin. "He'll come back; I promise."

Sakura started a new routine after Naruto and the rest of Sasuke's squad returned. Each day she would wait by the gates, hoping the love of her life would show up. After that she would train until she didn't have anymore energy but enough to walk to the place she first met Sasuke; the playground. After that she would return to her house that she shared with Sasuke, look at albums of Sasuke and herself, watch home-made videos, and cry.

Two weeks went by and Sakura started hallucinating.

* * *

She finished waiting at the gates and training so now she was walking to the playground. She took in the surroundings and noticed an empty bench and went to sit on it.

"Sakura," She heard a familiar voice speak. Sakura twirled around in shock only to see nothing. "Sakura," She heard the faint voice again and spun around, gasping. She stood up and walked to her love and reached out to grab him to only have the image disappear and Sakura let a tear drop fall.

"I'm going insane," She mumbled and sat back down.

"Sakura," Sasuke muttered into the air and Sakura looked around and saw him in front of her.

"Sasuke," she cried out and then he disappeared.

"Sakura, I love you," she heard the voice again.

Another week passed by and Sakura noted that next week would be a whole year and her birthday. Sakura still had hallucinations.

* * *

"Sakura, look at you." Ino sighed. "You're not healthy." She pointed to Sakura's arm which in fact, was getting thinner and thinner. "Have you been eating?"

Sakura paused. "Yes,"

Ino ignored her, shaking her head in disgust. "What is happening to you? What is Sasuke going to say if he saw you?"

"He'd still love me." Sakura stated simply.

"Now, why would you say that?" Ino asked, hands on her hips.

"I saw him today."

"You, what?" Ino shouted.

"I saw him." Sakura repeated. "But then he left. He disappeared." She smiled softly.

"Sakura," Ino spoke. "Did you really- oh my, Sakura, are you hallucinating?" Ino exclaimed. "Sakura, look at me. Sasuke wasn't here, hasn't been for almost a year. Even if he did come, he would be at Tsunada-sama's office or in the hospital. Sakura, Sasuke wasn't here."

"No," Sakura exclaimed. "I saw him. Ino, I saw him. He was there in front of me. I swear." Sakura cried and tears ran down her cheek, one by one.

"It's okay, Sakura." Ino soothed the girl, hugging her. "Sasuke, will come back. I'm sure of it. He's a fighter. He'll come back."

* * *

Two days passed by and a bunch of shinobi were called down to the Hokage's office for a short meeting. Sakura was one of the first in the office and she noticed a lot of the people as they came in.

"I'm sorry to have pulled you all out for this meeting. It is going to be quick and short." The blonde sighed. "As you all know, Uchiha Sasuke has been missing for quite a while. He was suppose to appear with his squad three weeks ago. From his teammates report, Sasuke ordered their squad to retreat while he held back someone and has not been back since.

"I don't want to say this. Heck, I don't want to believe it but three weeks is almost a month and a month seems to long for Sasuke to be gone. I gathered you all here today to announce that I have reported Uchiha Sasuke dead.

"Now, there is no evidence supporting this statement but I can't think of where he could be or where his body is but I wanted to tell you fellow friends and/or teammates of his about my decision. Now, you all are dismissed." Tsunade finished, sadly and everyone walked out slowly, some not wanting to agree and some believed the infamous Hokage.

Sakura let out a shaky breath and wiped a single tear in her eye, looked at the female Hokage.

"Sakura," Tsunade smiled. "Do you think I made the right decision?" She frowned.

"No, I must apologize, but I don't. I know he's alive out there somewhere and it's sad, truly sad, you don't think so too." Sakura choked out and ran out of the room. Tsunade just watched her apprentice go like the wind.

* * *

Five days passed by ever so slowly for Sakura. Sakura tried so hard to live without her love for a year and during the past week she stopped hallucinating. Sakura gazed at her calendar in bold was '**21!' **and Sakura smiled as she remembered that day at the club as she and Sasuke danced; the last day she saw him.

Sakura's phone rang and Sakura checked the caller id; Ino.

"Hello?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FOREHEAD!" Exclaimed her blonde-haired friend.

"Yeah, happy birthday Sakura." Sakura heard Hinata's soft voice say.

"Thanks, you too." Sakura smiled.

"You know, you're not always 21 so spend this year wisely, okay? We'll celebrate later." Ino exclaimed. Sakura looked out her window and noticed that it was a cloudy rainy day.

"What Ino said, well we just called to say happy birthday. Have a good day, Sakura." Hinata finished.

"Have a good day."

"Bye bye." They all exclaimed at the same time and hung up.

Sakura sighed and put the phone down and walked out of her house, deciding to take a nature walk and skip her daily routine. After walking for a long time she looked up and noticed she stood at the playground and she gazed at the swing she sat on when she first saw Sasuke.

"Some day I'm going to go insane." Sakura said to herself. "I'm going to live with nine cats and live in an apartment." She cried. "Sasuke, you don't know how hard it's been without you. I can't go on like this. I miss you so much. Ironic, isn't it? I'm at the place where we first met and I'm crying on a rainy day.

"Are you going to show up like you did last time? Talk to me the same way you did the first time? Act all cool?" Sakura chuckled. "Remember that time I asked you to meet my parents? She was so surprised my boyfriend was an Uchiha and then you broke her plate on accident and you ended up freaking out and we were all laughing at you?" Sakura laughed and looked at the ground.

"Sasuke, I miss you so much." Sakura cried.

"I miss you too." Sasuke said, smirking. Sakura gasped and looked up noticing the Uchiha.

"Oh dear God, I'm going crazy. I stopped seeing things and now I'm seeing them again? I need to get help." Sakura smacked herself on her forehead multiple times and stopped herself when Sasuke grabbed her hand, stopping her from inflicting more damage on herself. "Y-y-you're real?" She exclaimed, crying once again.

"Hey love," Sasuke whispered, bending down in front of her so he was at the same level with her. "Why are you crying?"

"Because the rain stopped."

"So creating your own rain is going to make it better? Sasuke asked gently and bent down and kissed her. "And idiot, it's still raining." He smirked and chuckled, pecking her on the lips.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, I miss making stories or I mean, one-shots and I apologize if Sasuke is out of character; I'm just not as skilled as others when they make Sasuke in character.

By the way, the hallucinating part isn't meaning Sasuke died and his ghost came back to stalk her or something. Sakura was, what should I say, creating images of what or who she wanted to see and what she wanted she wanted to hear. Anyways tell me if you liked it or not by reviewing! Thanksss.


End file.
